Yoshi Kid's nighttime fears and Greenie Ghost's comfort
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Yoshi Kid has a bad fear of thunderstorms, and as he's getting ready for bed a bad storm occurs, frightening him. But a certain giggling ghost comes to give the little Yoshi some comfort in his time of need, and maybe a new friendship will emerge from this. Fluff/One-shot!


**This is a new crossover one-shot I've made starring two of my favorite Mario/Luigi's Mansion characters. Greenie Ghost is a cute, funny, adorable and lovable ghost in the game Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, which I enjoyed playing very much. He's one of the best allies and enemies in the game. Now, for my second character is Yoshi Kid, from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. I do see Yoshi Kid as being the ideal son to the lovable and cuddly dinosaur, Yoshi. I do think Yoshi and Yoshi Kid would be an adorable team together. **

**Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy my story. No flames!**

* * *

~Yoshi Kid's nighttime fear and Greenie Ghost's comfort~

Yoshi Kid is seen running through the beautiful park on Yoshi's Island, his homeland. He heading home after a long day at school, and is super excited to see his hero and daddy, Yoshi. Yoshi, was his father and a good friend to Mario, he was a hero to the Mushroom, and helped him defeat the evil king Bowser several times. That was the reason why he looked up to his daddy, and dreamed to be just like him. Yoshi Kid then stopped at a tree, and grabbed some fruit, deciding the have a little snack before he heads home to his family. He smiles, and eats an apple happily, as he giggles in delight.

"Mmm... Man, I love fruit." Yoshi Kid said cutely, and ate some grapes.

"Fruit is good, but I like Yoshi Cookies more." Said Boshi, as he walked down the grassy path.

"Hi, there, Boshi. Its great to see you, buddy." Yoshi Kid replied happily.

Yoshi Kid smiled a bit when he saw Boshi. Boshi was a former rival and now good friend to Yoshi, and cared about him and the other Yoshis alot. Yoshi Kid even remembers his daddy and mommy would let Boshi babysit him when they had to help out Mario. Boshi didn't even mind babysitting Yoshi Kid, he is sweet, energetic, carring and affectionate. He smiled, and offered his blue Yoshi friend a melon.

"Aw... Yoshi Kid, you're a sweet fella." Boshi replied, and ate the melon happily.

"Thanks, I better get home. Its almost supper time. Anyway, it was great to see you, I'll see you again soon." Yoshi Kid said, as he took off towards home.

"Bye, little dude." Boshi replied, and walked to his home.

Yoshi Kid soon arrived at home, and went inside. He saw his mother, who is a yellow Yoshi wearing an apron and bow, is in the kitchen making dinner, while his daddy was napping on the couch together. Yoshi Kid placed his backpack on the floor, and walks up to the snoozing dinosaur, who looked so adorable when he slept. He giggled cutely, and started playfully tickling Yoshi's adorable belly. Yoshi giggled happily in his sleep, and opens up his adorable green eyes, and looks down at his son tickling him.

"Hey! That tickle so much, son!" Yoshi said happily, as he kicked his feet into the air and laughed happily.

"I know, daddy. I love tickling you." Yoshi Kid said, and smiled happily.

Yoshi smiled, and continued laughing happily, as his son continued tickling him. "Yoshi so ticklish!"

"You sure are, daddy." Yoshi Kid said, and stopped tickling him."

"So, how was your day at school, son?" Yoshi asked.

"It was great, daddy! I had so much fun today. It was a special fun day, and me and the other Yoshi Kids all played outside on the playground, we played together, ate so many fruit and candy, played games and had so much fun together. And I talked a bit with Boshi before I came home, daddy." Yoshi Kid said with a smile.

"Aw... That's great to hear, son. Yoshi is happy you're happy, and having fun with Boshi." Yoshi replied, smiling. "And you're just in time for dinner. Your mom is almost finished making dinner."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to eat!" Yoshi Kid said happily.

"Alright, boys. The food is ready. Come on in." said Yoshi Kid's mom.

Yoshi and Yoshi Kid smile happily, and rush into the kitchen. They look in awe at what they see, they see the table full of tasty fruit, a plate of fresh baked cookies, and three glasses of Yoshi-Aid. Yoshi and Yoshi Kid lick their chops happily, smiling happily at all the food on the table. The three sit at the table, and smile more happily.

"Well, let's eat." Yoshi replied.

The three Yoshi's smiled happily, and chow down together. Yoshi eats a couple melons and some grapes, while Yoshi Kid's mom eats two bananas and an apple, and Yoshi Kid ate some grapes and watermelons happily, he then drinks some Yoshi-Aid, giggling cutely in delight.

"You sure are hungry, son." Yoshi Kid's mom said, with a chuckle.

"I sure am, mom. Yoshi's love eating and fruit after all." Yoshi Kid said, as he ate some more grapes.

Soon, the three finished eating, and Yoshi Kid giggled happily, as he ate a couple tasty Yoshi Cookies. Yoshi Kid's parents smiled lovingly at their beloved son, and smiled at each other lovingly, and kissed.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed, mom and dad. Night!" Yoshi Kid said, and ran to his room.

"Good night, son." His parents said back to him in unison.

Yoshi Kid went into his bedroom, closes the door. He smiles when he enters his bedroom, he saw his toys on the carpet, his pictures of his family and friends on the wall and dresser, his TV and game system, and his soft plush bed. He was so happy, because its the weekend, and he's gonna be having so much fun with his friends. He climbed into the bed, and snuggled into the plush bedcovers. Yoshi Kid yawned cutely, and closed his eyes, as he snuggled into his pillow. But, just as he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly is awaked by a loud boom. He opens his eyes up, and looks outside the window and gasps in fear. Its pouring down rain and thundering and lightning like no tomorrow. Yoshi Kid started shaking in fear and crying, he was deeply afraid of thunderstroms, and each time one happens he gets really scared. He started crying more, and burying his face into the pillow, hoping the storm will go away soon.

Meanwhile, outside the house, a green ghost is seen flying around the trees happily. He is known as a Greenie Ghost, one of the friendly types of Ghosts in Evershade Valley. Greenie Ghost was out for a fun flight through the beautiful island, having fun in the rain. Greenie Ghost giggled happily and smiled cutely, as the raindrops phased through his adorable ghostly body. Just then, he hears the sound of someone crying, and flies over to the house, wondering who could be crying and were they okay? He flew towards the window, and saw a young Yoshi crying into the bed, the sight made the poor ghost sad, he hated seeing the poor Yoshi cry. Just then, there was another bright flash of lightning followed back by a loud boom of thunder, making the poor Yoshi hide underneath the covers, and cry even more. Greenie Ghost frowned, and phased through the window into Yoshi Kid's room, he's gonna give the Yoshi some loving comfort and happiness.

"Why can't this storm go away?" Yoshi Kid said as he sobbed.

Just then, Greenie Ghost pulls back the covers, revealing a shaken and scared Yoshi Kid. He gently picked him up, and started cradling him in his loving ghostly arms. Yoshi Kid stopped crying, and saw he was being cradled in his arms, he smiled a bit and knew Greenie Ghosts are friendly and loving ghosts. Greenie Ghost giggled, and hugged Yoshi Kid lovingly, as he felt Yoshi Kid hug him back tightly. Greenie Ghost giggled more, and stroked Yoshi Kid's cute red hair softly, making him giggle.

"Hey! That tickles, Greenie Ghost!" Yoshi Kid said happily.

Greenie Ghost smiled even more happily, and snuggled Yoshi Kid cutely, happy that he's finally calimed down and seems happy. He does a cute little funny face, making Yoshi Kid laugh happily. He then started cradling Yoshi Kid even more lovingly, as the storm continued on outside, but Yoshi Kid didn't seem to notice, as he was snuggling into Greenie Ghost's loving embrace, and starting to phase through his body. The moment Yoshi Kid phased out of his ghostly friend made him smile and laugh even more. Greenie Ghost giggled, and petted him gently.

"Aw... You're such a sweet ghost. Would you like to be buddies?" Yoshi Kid asked.

Greenie Ghost smiled happily, and pulled Yoshi Kid into a loving hug, as he snuggled him cutely. Yoshi Kid smiled even more, and hugged his new ghost buddy tighter, and yawned cutely.

Greenie Ghost giggles, and gently places Yoshi Kid back into his soft bed and tucks him in.

"Night, Greenie. Thanks for giving me comfort, and staying with me during the storm." Yoshi Kid said, feeling happy.

Greenie Ghost smiled more, and ruffles Yoshi Kid's adorable red hair, making him giggle.

"Aw... Will you stay with me, and always be my buddy?" Yoshi Kid asked.

Greenie Ghost smiled and nodded. Yoshi Kid smiled back, and closed his eyes, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Greenie Ghost smiled happily, glad that he comforted Yoshi Kid and made a new friend in the process. He looked around the room, and flew down to a beanbag chair, and fell into a peaceful sleep, happy that he made a new friend.

The end.

* * *

**Well, another fic is finally finished, and I'm proud that I wrote this one. It was very adorable and sweet. A loving moment between two new buddies.**

**Read, review and favorite.**


End file.
